looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Bears
The Three Bears are a family that consists of Henry Bear (Papa Bear), Mama Bear and Junior Bear. The Bears' cartoons most significant impact was perhaps on Chuck Jones himself, as these films (along with the Hubie and Bertie and Charlie Dog shorts) represent some of Jones's earliest work. Background Henry Bear Henry Bear (better known as Papa Bear) is the father of Junior Bear and the husband of Mama Bear. The voice actors Billy Bletcher, Bea Benaderet, and Stan Freberg were playing Papa. Papa is a loud-mouthed, short tempered and nervous little bear. He would usually punch Junior if he does something wrong or say stupid. He's never abusived with Mama Bear but would sometimes act rude to her and telling her to shut up. Mama Bear Mama Bear is the mother of Junior Bear and the wife of Papa Bear. Mama Bear as the innocent (and deadpan) middle-bear, although she often resorts to thwacking one of them with a rolled-up newspaper to keep the peace. She would usually tried to tell Henry something important but Henry just tells her to shut up and don't listen. Junior Bear Junior Bear (sometimes spelled Junyer or Joonyer) is the child of Henry Bear and Mama Bear. He is seven-years old, yet he is twice as tall as his parents, and has a heavy voice. He is pretty dim-witted, but has a good heart. He appears to be an adult because of his size, but still being a child. History The Animator Chuck Jones introduced the trio in the 1944 cartoon Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears. In the short, Papa Bear tries to feed his starving family by having them act out their roles in the traditional fairy tale from which they derive their name. Unfortunately for them, when they were out of porridge, Mama substitutes carrot soup for it, and the "Goldilocks" they lure turns out to be none other than Bugs Bunny. Jones' bears as introduced in the short are perhaps the first film satire of the American nuclear family and how its traditional roles were coming under increasing scrutiny in the 1940s. As Jones himself was never shy to point out, this cartoon and others in the series anticipate the failings and foibles that would later make the sitcom All in the Family such a success. Voice Actors For the bulk of the series, the voice actors Billy Bletcher, Bea Benaderet, and Stan Freberg played Papa, Mama and Junior, respectively. However, in the initial entry Mel Blanc played Papa and Kent Rogers played Junior (Freberg assuming the role after Rogers's death in World War II). After the classic shorts, Will Ryan and Joe Alaskey play Henry and Mama. Appearances Jones brought back the Bears for his 1948 cartoon What's Brewin', Bruin?, without Bugs. Here, alpha-male Papa Bear decides that it's time for the Bears to hibernate. Like any good family should, Mama Bear and Junior Bear obey, but Mama's snoring and Junior's creaky cradle keep Papa from getting the sleep he himself advocated. Henry's voice is here supplied by Billy Bletcher, Mama Bear's voice is supplied by Mel Blanc and Junior's voice is here supplied by Stan_Freberg , who would retain the role for all future Three Bears cartoons, including Bee-Deviled Bruin and Bear Feat, released on Looney Tunes Assorted Nuts, both in 1949. Mama Bear made a cameo appearance in the 1950 Daffy Duck short The Scarlet Pumpernickel. 1951's A Bear for Punishment, the last film in the series, is often considered the funniest, and it is perhaps the most satirical. This time, it's Father's Day, and Mama and Junior's well-intended gifts do nothing but dishonor the perturbed Papa. Jones later stated that many of the scenarios in the short were derived from his own experiences. Mama Bear of the Three Bears can be briefly spotted in a brief headshot during the final scene of the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. In the early 1990s, the Three Bears were brought back and featured several times in the TV series Tiny Toon Adventures. Most famously, they appeared in an updated "90's version" of the classic Three Bears fairy tale (with Elmyra Duff playing the part of Goldilocks), which parodied suburbia and the mass commercialism prevalent in American society. Papa Bear also appeared as the vendor in "Garage Sale of the Century." The Three Bears make a cameo appearance in Space Jam, watching a basketball game. In Looney Tunes: Back In Action, the Bears are tourists in Paris. They run into DJ Drake Brendan Fraser, whose trousers have rocketed off into the air leaving him in his underwear. DJ steals Papa Bear's trousers so he can save Jenna Elfman from a villain. The Three Bears made a guest appearance in The Looney Tunes Show episode "Ridiculous Journey", with Papa Bear, Mama Bear and Junyer Bear voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Grey DeLisle and John DiMaggio respectively. Cartoons cartoons directed by Chuck Jones *Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears 1944 MM * What's Brewin' Bruin? 1948 LT * The Bee-Deviled Bruin 1949 MM * Bear Feat 1949 LT * The Scarlet Pumpernickel 1950 (Mama Bear only, cameo) LT * A Bear for Punishment 1951 LT Gallery Father Bear 300.gif|Henry Bear (Father) Junior_Bear_300.gif|Junior Bear Mama_Bear_300.gif|Mama Bear The3Bears-1-.png 3bears1-1-.jpg Video looney tunes bugs bunny and the three bears 1308812606.jpg Elmyra duff.jpg|The Three Bears in Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Looney Tunes: Back In Action Category:Animals Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Space Jam Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Characters voiced by Kent Rogers Category:Characters voiced by Joe Alaskey Category:1940 Introductions Category:Characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Characters voiced by Billy Bletcher Category:Characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas Category:Bears Category:Trios Category:Parents Category:Families Category:Characters created by Chuck Jones Category:1944 Introductions